Paper Doll
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Completed! Sess and Inu are somewhat together. Inuyasha gets kidnapped. But it's not by Naraku. The only one who can save him is Sesshoumaru. But why does he bother when he doesn't even love his brother in the first place? Pairings: SessInu yaoi, incest
1. Some Things

Paper Doll 

Summary: Sess and Inu are somewhat together. Inuyasha gets kidnapped. But it's not by Naraku. The only one who can save him is Sesshoumaru. But why does he bother when he doesn't even love his brother in the first place? Pairings: Sess/Inu yaoi, incest

Part 1: Some Things…

Bodies were meshed together in heated pleasure. Unrestrained moans filled the evening air as both demons released. He collapsed on top of the other catching his breath from this night activity. He made careful not to squish the body beneath him. Arms encircled him but he quickly stood up before he could lean into the welcome embrace.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his clothes and put them on. He took the Tensaiga and began to walk away. Inuyasha stared at his brother's retreating form before quickly dressing. He looked and still saw the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground. It's been about five times since this happened. He thought it would be just a one-time thing because they never really liked each other that much. But then Sesshoumaru came again. They were supposed to fight but they would never get to it.

He stayed where he was looking over the clearing. He was leaning against the tree with his legs bent parallel to his chest while his arms held them upright. He thought about what conspired between his brother and himself. He realized that he loved his brother. Not that brotherly love between siblings but the love between lovers.

But he doubted his brother. It was just probably something to past the time. After all how could the Lord of the Western land even love? He never knew how long he's had this feeling. But he knew that none of it would ever be returned.

Maybe if Kikyo was still alive and things happened differently then maybe he could forget and die and grow old like a human. Kagome would just go back to her own time because she doesn't belong in feudal Japan.

Inuyasha sighed sadly and stood up. He began walking back towards Kagome and the others. He was unaware of someone watching him from the shadows.

-----------------------------------

In the shadows, red eyes followed the half-demon's form walking away from the clearing.

_"Such a lonely, tortured, pure soul. Yes, he would make a fine doll." _

-----------------------------------

Kagome glanced slightly towards the half-demon. She could tell something was wrong. She wanted to get it out of him but then that would be prying. She isn't one to pry unless it became a somewhat personal matter. When she asked him a question he would just brush her off. She wasn't offended though. He would eventually get out of it.

Inuyasha noticed the other's stare. He wasn't that oblivious. He could tell she was worried but he didn't bother talking to her and all that 'I'm here for you if you need anything' crap. It's just a bunch of bullshit, to him, that is. He just continued to ignore Kagome's curious, but annoying, stare. He didn't need anyone. He could take care of himself. He mentally sighed. Who was he kidding? No wait a minute what the hell is he thinking of doubting himself like that?

He stopped.

Something didn't feel right. The others looked at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sshh." Inuyasha responded harshly. It wouldn't work if he were saying it civilly.

"She was just asking you dumb dog," Shippo responded cruelly so they could begin their daily spat, which hasn't been going on in a few days.

"It's okay Shippo, I'm sure he just has issues to deal with," Kagome mentioned to the little kit.

If Inuyasha heard that he would've said something but he was focused on something else. Something was calling out to him. His mind was partially telling him to back off and continue forward ignoring it but the other part was telling him to go and answer it, god, how he hated conflict within himself. It ended up with him landing in a clearing with the others following him.

Sango had her weapon out as Miroku had his vacuum black hole ready to release, Kagome had her bow and arrows ready, and Inuyasha just stayed still. He didn't do anything because…

He couldn't move.

"Guys, hold on. Something's here," Inuyasha warned.

"What is?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but I can't move."

Everyone looked around cautiously keeping their guard up. If Inuyasha couldn't move it meant something was there and he never jokes around. The clearing had a forbidding air around it, sending them shivers down their spines.

"Oh dear, a beautiful flower surrounded by weeds? Looks like I have to pluck them out," a demonic voice said from a whirl of smoke appearing in front of them. When it cleared it revealed a man –no, demon- that was about as tall as Sesshoumaru or maybe a couple inches taller, he had deep, dark black hair and icy blue eyes with a red tint in them.

Kagome readied her arrow to strike as did the others. Inuyasha was trying to break out of the freezing spell he was on. It was futile. He watched as the others kept trying to kill the newcomer but they just couldn't. He needed to break out but how was he going to do that?

The demon was tired of these games. He needed to get what would belong to him in just a matter of seconds. Not even the Lord of the Western Land would be able to get him back. He stood his place and stayed his ground. A gust of wind began to blow as he prepared to blow them all back. When they got to close they were blown twenty feet back. They all flew past Inuyasha. He wished he could save them but he just couldn't move no matter how much he commanded his body to.

"Now that the weeds are pulled out…"

The demon turned his attention to Inuyasha. His eyes didn't hide what he wished to do with the hanyou. Inuyasha was somewhat afraid of this. Usually he wouldn't be afraid but this seemed to be nightmares come true. The demon walked closer until he stood in front of Inuyasha. He grasped his chin to look and see if he's going to regret making this decision. As he gazed he realized he wouldn't. He was going to enjoy this.

Inuyasha struggled when he found out he could move. He was immediately subdued when the other gave him a rough, bruising kiss. He soon started to feel weak as he felt energy leaving him. But that wasn't the only thing. Memories from the past to his present soon started to fade away from his mind as if it was only a living fairy tale. The light from his eyes began to disperse and soon he knew nothing. The last thought before he had nothing was only one name.

'Sesshoumaru.'

The demon broke it off and looked into the dull amber depths. He smirked.

"Don't worry my doll. I'll take good care of you."

They disappeared leaving no trace of what was once there.

Tbc------------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: This has been also nagging in my mind. I don't know why… Anyways tell me whatcha think!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMES!


	2. Are Better Off

Paper Doll

Response to reviewers:

sakurasango: Hiya! Thanks! I've updated!

Yami-loverOB1: I'm glad you think so! Here's an update!

Shadowsonic137: um....ummmm

koldy: I think I took care of this already. You should've read the summary!

TeeDee: I think that too. I'm not quitting! Here's the next chappie!

pyrakitt: Here's the next chapter which should answer some of your questions! Thanks!

omeganight: I'm glad you think so! Here's an update!

Tsu-chan: Thank you!

Pointy-Eared Archer: Don't go crazy just yet becuase here's the next chapter! I've updated as fast as I could!

KEY: You'll find out if Inuyasha will stay that way! Here's the next chapter!

Lady of Infinity: Don't worry about it! Here's the next chappie for ya!

WickerB: I'm glad you like!

shady gurl: Here's your next chapter!

Chelsea Moore: I'm happy you like!

Awyr: Thank you!

Part 2: …Are Better Off…

He knew nothing. Images flashed in his head but he couldn't make any of it. They would just disappear as he tried to make out the images. Every time he asked what they were he would get no answer and the subject would change. His master said that they were nothing and were the reason for him to forget. He believed it because somehow when he thought of it he felt hurt. So he didn't bother about it again but the images kept coming back. He would always ask but get nothing in the end. He wondered…

Why was he receiving them?

"Arashi-sama?" Inuyasha spoke in even tones.

"Yes, Inu?" Arashi said speaking while looking over something. Inuyasha fidgeted as he somewhat struggled to find the right words to say without angering the other demon.

"I keep…I keep seeing things." He finally let out. This stopped Arashi from his current task. He was actually grateful the hanyou for interrupting him. The demon turned to face his latest 'doll'. This one he particularly liked the best. He didn't know if his powers could work on a hanyou. It could work for full demons and humans. It seemed like there were some power difficulties with this one. Arashi smiled, he loved a challenge.

"Come here Inu."

Inuyasha went towards him. He grasped Inuyasha's face and traced over the smooth cheek. He smiled at the almost blank eyes of the hanyou.

"Don't worry about those images. They're nothing but figments of your imagination."

Arashi leaned down and kissed Inuyasha while working his powers. As he gazed right back into those blank amber depths no light shined through.

In the shadows jealous eyes burned with anger at the scene.

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru wasn't one for being surprised, especially showing emotion in his emotionless face. He still didn't show any signs of it. But if you looked closer, his eyes reflected exactly what he was feeling right now.

Worry… Anger… 

He didn't know where the first one came from. Sesshoumaru was sure that he held no special feelings for his younger brother. Besides he could take care of himself. He glared at the group facing him and turned away to walk back to his castle. He didn't wish to deal with it. If Inuyasha wanted to go with someone else then he'd just let him go. It's not like he cared what happened to him.

Kagome was now pissed. She just asked very nicely and now Sesshoumaru just blew her off as if he didn't care. Well, unluckily for him, she spotted that faint look of worry flash through him. Now she probably knew what caused Inuyasha's silent and dead look yesterday before he was taken. They didn't know where to start so she thought of asking the elder brother. But some great help he is.

Not really caring if she'll get her head sliced off, she dashed after the retreating form of the demon lord and took hold of his arm stopping him in his tracks. He stopped and turned around to glare at her so she would let go. But she stood her ground.

"That isn't all. He left you a note," she stated, "He said that you didn't have to worry anymore and he'd be out of your way."

"Listen wretch, if you want to save him then go. He is not my concern." He coldly stated, and wretched his arm out of her grip. Kagome couldn't believe how stubborn the demon lord was. They only enlisted his help because even Miroku couldn't stop the demon with his wind tunnel. They needed Inuyasha to help fight off Naraku and get the jewel shards back. She would do anything to get her friend back.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha just stared out the window as he sat on a chair next to it. His eyes stared through the vast clearing. His mind wondered many things. Unfortunately they all went unanswered. His master told him it's best to be ignorant. But somehow his mind was struggling to remember anything from what his life was like. The only thing he remembered was pain and hurt. But somehow, Inuyasha felt that it was important. He heard the door open so that meant his master was there. Arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Not having images lately?" his master said. Inuyasha shook his head once.

"No Arashi-sama," he responded.

"Good. Come to bed, Inuyasha. It's getting late."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the bed. He lied down and an arm snaked around his waist. He buried his face at the crook of his master's neck and soon drifted off to sleep hoping nightmares didn't follow him.

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was in a bad mood. Apparently this situation isn't helping any. His little brother's wretch was bothering him a considerable amount of his time. And she had the nerve to ask Rin to ask him her question. Or at least let Rin do the talking for her. That's why he wondered how Rin knew all those words.

Now, since he promised, he had to go and get his half-brother back from this Arashi demon. He figured this demon to be a joke. From what description he got it was as if the demon wanted to be found because here he is standing right in front of the small castle. Though it was small it was pretty obvious that Arashi was respected among others.

He went and traveled through the vast interior. It seemed like anyone was welcome because passing through he was greeted with people strewn about doing various things. He just thought of them weird. Sesshoumaru stumbled as he bumped into someone. Of course today had just been his lucky day because the person he bumped into was the person he was begged to look for.

"I'm sorry," the person, no demon, said.

He looked down to see Inuyasha was the one he bumped into. Looking at his half-brother he noticed something different. Apparently he had the same air as the others did that were spread out on the fields. It was silent you could hear anything drop like a single rose petal. Everything seemed nonexistent as the further he walked. Thinking nothing of it he grabbed the hanyou's wrist and proceeded to drag him out.

Inuyasha was a little confused and didn't bother to escape. He didn't know what was going on so he just went with it. When he was out of the borders of the castle he was a little bit frightened. But somehow staring at his captor made him think of some things he wasn't used to thinking of within the walls of his home.

They traveled ways away from the castle. Sesshoumaru was surprised to be met with no resistance yet. Surely if this demon really wanted his bother wouldn't he be here to get him again? He thought no more of it and just continued walking and making sure that his half-brother was behind him. Inuyasha obediently followed.

--------------------------------------

Arashi looked out the window watching the pair walk out of his estate. He gave a small evil smile and sighed. His sigh turned to a small laugh.

"Well it looks like I have to take care of a few useless weeds for my beautiful flower."

TBC---------------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: Sorry I took so long writers block and I'm sorry it's so short and thank you people for your reviews!

Like it? Review!


	3. Forgotten

Paper Doll

Response to reviewers:

omeganight: The arashi guy is some demon i just made up and just likes poor Inu and what he's done to him I have no idea. It's my story and I have no idea! That sucks but I'll explain it when I remember. Thanks!

Kira Zero Yamato: I've written this chapter longer. I hope it's satisfying! Thanks!

Chelsea Moore: Thanks!

Tenshi: I'm glad you love it! Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

KEY: I don't know why I picked Inu, maybe it's because he's the only one that popped into my head at the time. Anyways thanks!

TeeDee: Here's more! Thanks!

SoulSister: I'm glad you like! Thanks!

Fanfic Critic: I'm glad you love it! I've updated! Thanks!

Anime Qtie: I've updated! Thanks!

kurokioku: Thanks!

Stefanie: Here's more! Thanks!

Part 3: …Forgotten

Inuyasha was confused. Like a little child he looked around in awe as if he saw it for the first time. He had always wanted to go outside and his master let him earlier in the gardens. But then this demon, he found familiar but didn't know, took him out of from the walls of the castle. He thought this was something his master had planned. But as they got farther away he realized that that wasn't the case. He stopped and looked back wondering if he should go back. His master would be very angry if he stayed out too late without informing him.

He was so confused. He then looked towards the demon leading him away and looked back in the direction they came from. Inuyasha decided to pick the latter and go back. Before he could take at least five steps he was pulled back and was looking face to face of his captor.

"Where do you think you're going to Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said sternly. He wanted to go back and abandon this task but he promised Rin. He could say that Inuyasha was killed but that would set the group of wannabe demon killers off. Then they'd go looking for his half-brother and when they find him 'alive' they'd bring him back and probably say bad stuff about him and go back to the way things were before.

When he received no answer he was puzzled. Inuyasha would've reacted with a sarcastic, unmannered remark but he didn't hear anything. He grasped Inuyasha's chin in his hands and tilted his head up. As he looked he just realized something.

Inuyasha wasn't in there at all.

His eyes almost turned demonic but he was able to contain himself. Whoever this Arashi demon was Sesshoumaru would make sure to kill him if they ever crossed paths. He shook that thought. He wondered when did he become so possessive.

"Speak," Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind. Maybe that wretch of yours could bring you back." He took Inuyasha's wrist and proceeded to drag him towards the village. He couldn't wait till this was over.

-------------------------------

They made it back to the village. The scent of humans filled Sesshoumaru's nostrils as he walked casually in the town towards Kaede's hut where his brother's wretch, friends, and Rin were waiting for him. He was very angry right now and would like to be left alone. Of course they didn't sleep for one night just brining Inuyasha back.

"C'mon Rin, we've got to get going," Sesshoumaru said taking Rin's hand and proceeded to walk away as Rin waved to say goodbye to the group.

Inuyasha stared at the retreating form of Sesshoumaru's. It felt like…he didn't know. But somehow staying with these group of humans and a kit were starting to make his head hurt. He wondered why was he here. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kagome talk to him. That is, until he went face first in the ground. He wondered how could a couple of words do this. Then he remembered his master talking about the rosary around his neck and how it was enchanted. Inuyasha slowly stood up and went on the defensive.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. She walked towards him and reached out but her hand was knocked out of the way and Inuyasha stepped back. Kagome noticed that she was scratched. She didn't know what was going on but she hoped that Sesshoumaru had nothing to do with this.

-------------------------------

Right now Sesshoumaru was actually thinking of what happened. He did notice the odd behavior of his little brother. Plus he couldn't get it out of his mind. As he noticed just traveling for one night, Inuyasha didn't object to anything and just accepted whatever was given to him. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. Why should he care? At least Inuyasha is unresponsive, vulnerable to everyone, and could get taken…by someone else…

He gave up. He stood up and went to go back and retrieve his bother. There was no way that the reincarnated miko could actually do anything because he knew that Inuyasha wouldn't recognize her. Before he could make it out someone appeared in front of him. He glared at the bowing figure.

"Greetings, my lord."

-------------------------------

Inuyasha stayed a distance. He had nothing to defend himself with except his claws and mere strength. He had a sword but his master kept it somewhere saying that it would be useless to him. Right now it could've worked but he didn't know since the sword looked ragged and chipped. Since the odds were against him he began to run the other direction. He never expected to hit face first on the ground when the girl with the strange clothing said two words. Then he blacked out as something else hit the back of his head.

-------------------------------

Sesshoumaru glared at the trespasser. He wondered how she came in without him noticing. The woman was a demon. There was no way she could get pass his senses.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly like he is known for. The woman wasn't intimidated.

"It will interest you my lord. You will not be wasting time for what I have to tell you," she said in equal coldness as he used.

"And what would that be?"

"It's about your half brother."

"Why would I be interested in the hanyou?"

"Because…my master is coming for him at this very moment. And might destroy all of his friends."

"Why would I care for a group of humans?"

"Because if your half brother turned back into himself he'd probably think you killed them. And I'm sure that you don't wish for any more interaction with the hanyou."

"Why would I care what he thinks?"

"Because, if you hate something you love it even more."

She stated before disappearing.

Sesshoumaru cursed his conscious before rushing out back to the village.

TBC----------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry I took so long! I had ideas but I just didn't know how to type them up. So I hope this will satisfy you people for now and I'll try to get this up as fast as I can! Please don't be bored of this yet! Thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review!


	4. Thoughts

Paper Doll

Response to reviewers:

Anime Qtie: They do make a cute pairing I just love em. Anyways thanks!

Kumori Sakusha formaly Saelbu: I'm glad you like! Thanks!

KEY: Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I took so long!

Part 4: Thoughts

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he slept. She wanted to know what happened. Inuyasha's behavior was off and the Tetsusaiga was gone. Inuyasha would never have it out from his side. The only thing she could think of was that he either lost his memory or Sesshoumaru did something. But how could Inuyasha loose his memory? The only person she could think of was Sesshoumaru besides it took Sesshoumaru less time to bring Inuyasha back. It was as if the demon wasn't really that hard to beat at all.

She was thinking maybe Sesshoumaru planned for the demon to attack. Then just started whatever because Sesshoumaru was sort of obsessed with the Tetsusaiga. She stopped her train of thinking. Sesshoumaru would never go that low he was always upfront and brief. Miroku and Sango came back and sat down. They were just seeing if there were any demons approaching them. None were around either that or were somehow very good hiders.

They looked at Inuyasha who was about to awaken. His eyelids fluttered open as the light of the fire hit them he immediately shut it. Then he slowly opened them again to look at where he was. The place wasn't familiar but the company was. He sat up slowly he had a feeling that they wouldn't hurt him but you can never be too careful. He studied each of them and thought he probably knew them from before. They were the ones who knocked him out so he didn't really trust them yet.

"Inuyasha," he heard the girl with the strange clothes say, "do you remember me?" Kagome finished.

"No, I'm sorry I don't," Inuyasha stated sincerely in case he was going to get hit or something.

"Do you know where the Tetsusaiga is?" she asked.

"My master took it. I don't know what he did with it."

"Who's your master?"

"It's-"

"I'm right here wretch." A cruel voice said from behind them standing about a few feet away. But it wasn't Sesshoumaru. They turned around to see the demon from before that tried to kill them but didn't finish the job. Kagome got her weapon ready, as did Miroku and Sango. Shippo just stayed behind protecting himself.

Arashi laughed at their pathetic attempts to stop him. If he was able to beat them before then why shouldn't he now?

"Foolish ningens, if you couldn't stop me then they how do you expect to stop me now?" Arashi said smirking. The others were taken back since that was true. They weren't able to defeat him before.

"If you cooperate I won't kill all of you but if you don't prepare to breathe your last breaths."

They all stood in front of him not backing down and wondering why they were being this foolish to protect Inuyasha when he could take care of himself but not in his current state. So they just had to deal with it until Inuyasha comes back to his senses. Arashi just shook his head in disappointment. He hoped that he didn't have to kill them but life's life. He turned to face them his eyes blaring red.

"I suggest you back out now, once I let go it'll be very hard for me stop."

Arashi felt something coming at him from behind. He moved out of the way as claws missed him by inches. He laughed as he saw Sesshoumaru right where he predicted he should come around.

"Well just as I suspected. I think I need to get rid of her after this is all over. So tell me, what would you get by rescuing the hanyou? From what I heard you hated him. Is there something you wish to tell the world?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. His face was impassive proving nothing to the other demon's accusations of what he was implying. He did not care for his half-brother; he was just doing this so the hanyou won't bother him whenever about his friends being dead.

"Is that denial I see in your eyes?" Arashi said in amusement, "It doesn't matter how deep you bury your emotions, I'll still see them. Your mind is an open book to me. But I have no time to deal with this. Come Inuyasha, we have to get going." He reappeared next to Inuyasha extending his hand out for him to take. Inuyasha looked at it hesitantly. He wondered why he doubted himself; it was like this body was doing this unconsciously. But he took the offered hand and they disappeared.

---------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru paced. He was one of the strongest demon lords. There was no way that he would be beat by some other no name demon! He sat back down and sighed. Nothing was working. His mind couldn't think. The only thing that he could think of was that Inuyasha didn't want to do with him anymore. He wondered why would he care about that?

He blamed Inuyasha.

He blamed him for everything, his low actions, his uncertainty, and…his affection for his brother/lover. Now he was sure that his brother's wretch is going to pester him about getting him. So he had to go again. After one day of bringing his brother back and they already lost him. It was only guilt by association. After this he isn't doing anyone any more favors.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in the room thinking. His eyes gazed out the window hoping to actually walk out there but he didn't. What he was thinking about was the demon with the long silver platinum hair and the crescent moon on his forehead. He seemed familiar but he couldn't place where he saw the demon before. The humans also looked familiar to him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember anything. Of course it was what he asked for, right?

He shook his head. Something was up but he couldn't think for himself since the ability seemed to disappear along with his memories. Thinking hurts too much. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. Hoping for some sleep and some time away from the other demon who took him away from this place.

Sleep didn't come easy for the hanyou. Of course he couldn't get his mind off those people. His mind was forcing him to remember but it hurt. Major headache was coming in. His master told him to not think of it anymore but it became impossible. The more he thought of the demon lord of the west the more it wouldn't leave his mind. But then again thinking of the demon lord made his heart wrench. That he didn't know why. Was that the main reason he wanted his memories erased? But how could he know if he didn't know the demon anymore? He figured it was just an unconscious feeling. Something that is there but is never really noticed.

He didn't try anymore. To his master it was probably pointless but to him…he was looking for more answers. But then his master would threaten him with returning painful memories because with some good ones then there are the bad ones, which were worst for him.

Inuyasha decided not to think of this anymore and drifted off to sleep with his mind still plagued of the demon lord of the west.

TBC-------------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sesshoumaru is the demon lord of the west right? Ah well I correct it later if it's wrong. I haven't seen Inuyasha in a while because I really don't like the show. But anyways that doesn't stop me from writing fics! I'm sorry that this was a lengthy update but I couldn't put any ideas down so I apologize. Thanks to you supportive reviewers!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!


	5. Escaping Memories

Paper Doll

Respose to reviewers:

Kai-Kite: I'm glad you like!

Kira Zero Yamato: Thanks!

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thanks!

Omega Night: Don't worry Inuyasha will be back to himself in no time!

kitten: I'm happy you like!

Part 5: Escaping Memories

It was a night of the full moon. Inuyasha was confused. He…changed. His senses were very weak as if he was fully human. He had long black hair instead of his usual white and his ears were normal. That he found very surprising. Right now he felt scared and very vulnerable. It was like he couldn't watch out for himself. Inuyasha slipped back into the covers and curled up into a ball. He was too afraid to get out there for some reason. At the back of his mind something was screaming at him for being weak. But he couldn't hear it. It was just non-existent.

The door to the room opened and Arashi stepped in. He looked around only to see a lump on the bed. He smiled evilly before walking over. Actually he came specifically to get Inuyasha to eat. He's no use when dead. He pulled the covers away only to see that Inuyasha changed because of the full moon. He had to admit, Inuyasha looked exquisite in both his forms.

He had noticed a few things. Inuyasha seemed a bit more disobedient so to speak. Though he did what he was able to do but there was still that fighting spirit, Arashi always adored, that was still there trying to break free. Well if the hanyou's will isn't strong enough it was going to work. Even one ounce of doubt would make it that much harder. He brushed the bangs slightly from Inuyasha's sleeping face. Then again if he wanted everything worked out he would have to have his 'doll' willingly stop thinking about the demon lord. Well wouldn't that be an easy task?

Considering the way of Inuyasha's thinking, he'd believe what ever he says, which proves useful at times, especially this time. Inuyasha stirred awake to see Arashi above him with a smile on his face. He sat up.

"Hello, Arashi-sama. Is there something you need?" he asked. His mind was going crazy for acting so weak and surrendering. But he kept wondering why was it so bad?

"No, my doll," Arashi said sitting beside him and embraced him, "Is there something that has been bothering you Inuyasha? I can tell you can't sleep at night."

"It's…I don't know Arashi-sama."

"Just ask me any question you like Inu. I will not get mad at you." Inuyasha hesitated a bit before asking.

"Why am I human right now?"

"Ha ha, Inu when the sun rises tomorrow you will turn back into yourself. Do not worry about that. Anything else?"

"Who…who was that man that took me away?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

"Do not trouble yourself with him. Just remember that to go away from him when he appears. Okay?"

"Yes, Arashi-sama." _But not remembering hurts so much. _

-----------------------------

Arashi glanced at the images imprinted in the water. His eyes scanned the feudal world's activities. His favorite was watching the emotionally tortured demon lord of the west. His head assassin was standing to the side. He knew exactly what was going on. She betrayed him just like that. Well love does make you do strange things. And others would gladly lose their lives to get it. But he pitied them. They wanted something they could never have.

"Isn't it beautiful Mika? The ice demon lord Sesshoumaru, suffering because of one little brother. I would have to say that I was going to kill you later but seeing as how I like the turn of events Mika I think I'll keep you alive. But understand," he said walking to her until he stood over her, "I will not tolerate betrayal again. Understand?" he asked sternly.

"Hai Arashi-sama," Mika said bowing her head while her mind was in turmoil.

"Good. Now remember should anything happen with my hanyou there will be dire consequences. Is that also understood?"

"Hai, Arashi-sama."

-----------------------------

Inuyasha was back to his original form. He was now currently keeping his hair straight and untangled. Though he knew that he wasn't used to it but his master told him it was to keep it from being fritz. But his hair was never fritz. Arashi said that it was make it easier to run fingers through it and it would be soft. Inuyasha brushed his hair with his fingers to find that they were not caught in tangles; they were soft and silk to feel. Suddenly his mind drifted to the longhaired demon again. He too had long white hair. It looked soft and silky, very touchable.

He shook his head in disbelief. He promised his master that he wouldn't betray him anymore by thinking of that demon. But his mind was just filled with it and the group of humans that he stayed with for a while. The more he thought of them flashes of images came at him. His hands clutched at his head as he shut his eyes tightly. He was trying so hard to remember and not remember. It was a battle of wills, kind of, and it was somehow tearing him apart.

Inuyasha faintly heard someone coming in. A hand was placed on his shoulder obviously in a form of comfort. He knocked the hand out and glared fiercely at the…whomever it was.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled out before scooting back a bit to get away. His mind was in turmoil. He couldn't tell anything from anything. Arashi just laughed a little.

"I see. My powers of the mind don't last long against hanyous. Which is pretty pathetic of me. I guess I just have to strengthen the wards placed in your mind. The memories suppressed are beginning to erupt from them." Arashi said reaching out a hand to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just winced back to avoid the demon's hands. His mind was screaming at him to run, get the Tetsusaiga, and get out of there, if necessary, fight to get out. Listening to his instincts, he got up and ran as fast as he could, grabbing the Tetsusaiga on the way out. He whipped his head around to which corridor he should take. He committed this path to memory and took the right corridor. It was a short cut to the way out. The demon…Sesshoumaru, he remembered, took him down this path. He had to get out. The demon lord seemed to know him. He found it weird that he didn't want to remember but he's trying to.

The hanyou found it outside and just ran like there was no tomorrow. He made it past the gates. Surprisingly he wasn't met with resistance. So he kept running without stopping and went into the forest. He dodged around the tree roots and branches that hung to low for their own good. Not watching out for any other demon he bumped into someone and staggered a few feet back. It was none other than the demon lord, Sesshoumaru he was thinking about. His thoughts told him that he wasn't going to get hurt but the other side kept telling him to run. Better safe than sorry he took off running and he heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha!"

He heard the swifter winds, signaling that he was being followed. Most likely by Sesshoumaru. So he moved as fast as his legs would take him. Pausing for a moment he looked around, it was eerily quiet. Before he could move again he saw Sesshoumaru in front of him. He backed up until his back hit the tree. Right now he was frightened. But his mind was telling him to strike out and strike out he did. His attempt was thwarted as his fist was caught and brought behind his back. It made the other's body closer.

Inuyasha's thoughts were running a mile a minute. He could feel his heart beating so fast that it was like a drum being hit on. This feeling…felt so familiar. Without knowing it he unconsciously placed his hand on the other demon's cheek, tilted his head a little and brought their lips together. Maybe he might remember.

Inuyasha felt his arm being released, as he was able to wrap it around Sesshoumaru's neck. His back was against the tree with the other's body pressed up against his. He wondered why he was doing this but then completely lost that train of contemplation as pleasurable thoughts invaded him.

But it didn't last as Sesshoumaru other pulled away. Inuyasha stared in confusion. Sesshoumaru just gave him a cold glare that always stuck to his face. Inuyasha just lowered his head looking to the ground.

"Let's get going. I will not have much more of this foolishness," Sesshoumaru said turning away and began to walk in a direction. Inuyasha obediently followed. He had nowhere else to go as his memories are being pieced together one by one. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him. He got his wish. His brother had completely forgotten their 'relationship' if that's the term and he could live in peace, alone. Inuyasha thought of him as nothing more than relief, that's all it was. Besides he was using his brother for the same thing. There was just a mutual understanding.

There was no 'love' and there will never be one. Whatever those two demons wanted to say they couldn't change the fact that none of it could ever happen. Besides his brother's eyes were always directed to the miko and that was all. When he returned Inuyasha with the human hunting group he would never hear from him again. He'd make sure of it.

TBC----------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the late update! I hope this is good enough! Thanks for your reviews and visits!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!


	6. Confusion

Paper Doll

Response to reviewers:

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thanks for correcting me on the moon times!

Stefanie: Don't worryI wouldn't change anything about that. It wouldn't turn like that. I'm glad you like!

Inu Kaiba: I've updated!

scarlet-diamond: I'm glad you like!

Part 6: Confusion

Inuyasha just continued to stare at Sesshoumaru's back wondering why he was having these disarrayed emotions. Apparently the demon giving him the cold shoulder was hurting him inside. It was a different feeling. But then his mind kept telling him that he didn't need that prick. He shook off that thought. He wondered where it came from. Thinking nothing more of it he just followed the other hoping that after this masquerade that everything would be sorted out and he could find out question to his missing answers.

------------------------

Arashi was fuming with anger. He never usually loosed his cool but this was a different matter. He lost Inuyasha twice! Twice was not in his vocabulary. This time Mika didn't interfere. He was happy about that. He smiled as his mind thought up a plan. A plan that would sure test the miko and the rest of the group of weeds. First he needed a little bait.

"Mika!" he called out. She appeared right in front of him with her eyes cast down to the floor, it was a sign of respect.

"Yes, Arashi-sama?" she asked.

"Distract the miko and her friends. Make sure to catch attention of the demon. Take this with you." Arashi threw a purple shard at her. Mika caught it in her hands. It was a jewel shard of the Shikon no Tama. "It'll strengthen your power. Play keep-away for a while. I need to do something that takes some time. I trust you can do that?"

"Hai Arashi-sama."

"Good. Now go."

She gave a curt bow and disappeared.

------------------------

Kagome and the others waited at the appointed spot where Sesshoumaru specifically told them to wait. Rin was with them. They got the ever-so-famous threat that they'd die if anything happened to the little girl. Who cares about Jaken? It was then Kagome sensed something.

It was a shikon shard.

Gathering up her bows she waited as did the others who followed her example of their weapons. Shippo stayed behind and protected Rin so Sesshoumaru wouldn't get mad at them should a scratch be on her. What stood before them was a demoness with black hair and piercing icy blue eyes. She threw the shikon shard up and down in her hands, taunting them to come and get it. They took the bait and went after her. Mika took off into another clearing that was far from the one they were previously. It went unnoticed.

The fight for the shikon shard had begun.

------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came into the clearing but only saw Rin and Shippo. That was odd. Sesshoumaru approached Shippo intimidating the little fox.

"Where are they?" Sesshoumaru asked a bit of anger in his voice. Shippo gave a small squeal in fear before asking.

"They went that way following that woman with the shard."

"Stay here," he said looking at Inuyasha before going after the others. His mind screamed 'trap' but he didn't listen to it and just continued forward.

Upon arriving, the group was fighting the demon woman he'd met a few days ago. It's amazing that a lot can happen in just days. He growled in annoyance at his predicament. How'd he ever get stuck in these situations? As soon as Mika saw him she stopped. She threw the shard to Kagome, who caught it, and fled the scene. Now that was very, very odd. It seemed to click something in his brain.

Inuyasha.

He quickly ran back to see nothing. It was all with the same luscious green wildlife. The only thing missing was the people. Sesshoumaru's eyes went almost demonic red. He stalked pass the clearing sensing where the others were. He was angry almost to the point of killing someone.

------------------------

Arashi carried the unconscious sleeping hanyou in his arms. Mika was carrying the fox and human child. They were just asleep nothing really was done to them. He did have morals.

Mika glanced once in a while at the two. Her eyes were filled with jealous rage that…well you all know. She knew that he master couldn't see her stares because he was too preoccupied with the hanyou. She hoped to kill him but she couldn't. Whatever her master was happy with she'd be too. But she was sure that he'd be tired of the half-breed soon enough.

TBC------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooo long again. I'm kinda behind on everything these days. But school's been keeping me from doing this. But I try. Thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Can I Stay With You?

Paper Doll

Response to reviewers:

Julian: Glad you think so! Thanks!

Inu Kaiba: I've updated!

Anime Qtie: Thanks!

sprinda: I'm glad you like!

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thanks!

hoshiinuyasha: I've updated and I'm glad you think so!

ichie666: Glad you think so!

Death Dealer Vampire: Glad you love it!

rin136: That's okay and Thanks!

Part 7: Can I Stay With You?

Arashi absentmindedly stroked the sleeping hanyou's head. They were back in his castle. He was sure that Sesshoumaru would come back for his little brother. After all the more you hate something the more you begin to like it. Then when it's gone you regret not taking the chance to take it because sometimes if you do something bad would always happen. Well Arashi always takes those chances. After all he never really was in the worst end of it, at least to him. It would just be taken away instead. He never did stay close to all of his possessions before. He just liked to play around.

But his is something he enjoyed playing around much more. And seeing the demon lord suffer greatly was a priceless possession. Though he doubted that Sesshoumaru would admit it. He loves taking things away from people and demons alike. But this was a special occasion. Usually he'd tire of a pet after a week. But he never did tire of this one. Arashi stared over the distance. He was patiently waiting for the demon lord.

----------------------

Sesshoumaru threaded through the lands not wasting any time. He didn't stop for the other people since that was not on his mind right now. The only thing important was Inuyasha. How did that half demon become his first priority, he didn't know. It just seemed to resurface after years of it being rendered a liability. The emotions came back to him. But he figured they were buried. After this, he'd leave the hanyou with the wrench, never ever to see him again. Besides it was Inuyasha who left him.

He quickly made his way to the clearing of where the castle is. He wondered why does he always come back here? He didn't like to continue this chase any longer. He was just going to go in there, fight the demon then take Inuyasha back to the shard hunters. It'll be just like it was before. As for him, he'd be alone with Rin to take care of. That was all he needed. He couldn't very well be attached to the little girl because she would die before he did. But maybe they were his reasons for making him realize his mortality.

He shook off those thoughts as he came upon the castle in his sights. He stopped and analyzed what he was going to do. Thinking to do the usual he just figured to barge in, kill anyone in his way, and then take what he came for. In this case it's Inuyasha. He'd drop him off with the miko and then go back to his palace. He couldn't think of that right now.

Sesshoumaru strutted silently to the entrance. He might as well use the front door. After all he was always an invited guest. He went in through the front door and tried to remember where the room was. Walking down the halls he was sensing for any type of danger.

He opened the double doors he ended up in front. He entered a room that was like a throne room. It was empty and cold. Not that he minded. He walked further in knowing he was somehow walking into a trap. He dodged as something narrowly almost hit him. He turned behind him to see that woman who told him where his half-brother was the first time. He growled softly in annoyance. He had no time for detours. But this woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sesshoumaru rested his hand on Toukijin ready to do battle with this woman.

----------------------

Kagome and the others were able to catch up with Shippo's sense of smell being a fox demon and all. They ended up in a castle not as big as a demon lord's but a fair size. It was unusually quiet but they could tell that there was something there in the fields. As they got closer to the front door demons busted out from the ground completely surrounding them. They stood ready back-to-back going against the demons.

----------------------

Back inside Arashi watched from the shadows. He wasn't too worried about this since everything was all planned out. Inuyasha was unconscious in his room. Should Sesshoumaru even beat Mika then that'd be a surprise. He wondered how would he be able to face his amnesic brother who thinks he's an enemy. This was all going according to plan. After all this was just a game and he was the player controlling his pawns.

He let it continue for a little longer and right now the demon lord was suffering a few slash marks while Mika was in perfect health. It would be a perfect time to stop. He stepped out.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again." Arashi stated with a bow showing proper respect. Sesshoumaru just glared at him.

"Cut the crap. Where is he?" he asked coldly.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. Maybe if you asked the right question I can give you the right answer." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance.

"Where is my brother?"

"Now that is the right question. Mika take care of the rift raft outside. I'm sure they won't be too much trouble. If you will follow me my lord."

Sesshoumaru, against his better judgment, followed Arashi, as he was lead through corridors and various turns. This castle seemed small looking at it outside. He was led to a room. The only providing light were the candles surrounding the room, along the walls. There was a bed along the far wall. He walked in after Arashi and towards the bed. Sesshoumaru approached cautiously. What he saw made him stop.

His eyes glanced at Inuyasha who was on the bed. He was sleeping but looked positively radiant. But there was something else he noticed. There were bruises on his neck and by the way pain was etched on his face there was injuries in other places too. His sword immediately pressed against Arashi's neck. His golden eyes glared at the other demon.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you and leave your mangled corpse to the wolves," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Arashi just gave him an amused smile.

"You're so violent. He put up a good fight resisting my influence. I can see where your half-brother got it from, though he isn't that creative. Since you are find some reasons why." Arashi answered.

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. He didn't like being played and he wasn't in the mood for games. His sword made a striking sound but missed as Arashi dodged it and landed next to Inuyasha picking him up.

"Put him down," Sesshoumaru ordered while holding out his sword threateningly. Though he couldn't make a move anyways when Inuyasha could be used as a shield. Arashi laughed.

"Oh, my this is amusing. If you make me drop him then I'll back off and you could leave otherwise you'd have to try harder than that."

Sesshoumaru accepted and didn't hesitate to attack. He knew what to watch out for.

_Slash! Hit! Block! Jump! _

_Slash! Block! Jump! Hit! _

They continued for a few more minutes before they stood in a standstill. Sesshoumaru was suffering a few minor injuries while Arashi was still healthy as ever. How Arashi had managed to even accomplish that was really unbelievable. Inuyasha still lied unconscious in his arms. Sesshoumaru dashed towards Arashi again this time hoping to achieve what he was trying to do. Arashi sidestepped the attack but didn't count on the other swing.

Time stood still for the two. The sound of a splash echoed, cutting the silence that has been spared. A 'thump' was heard through the room.

"Well, well, nice try. I would have to say I underestimated you Sesshoumaru. But by next time I doubt I'd forget this transgression. Till then he belongs to you."

Arashi claimed before disappearing, leaving as he said he would. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword before picking up his brother. He disappeared before the human group came and saw him.

----------------------

It has been a week. And still no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome and the others were waited. They got no reinsurance if he was okay or not because when they entered the castle no one was there. They were getting worried. Either Sesshoumaru took him or he was somewhere dead. They couldn't help but fear for the worst. All they could do is wait. Kagome went back to her time so she could change.

----------------------

Sesshoumaru watched over Inuyasha's sleeping form. It has been a week. Inuyasha didn't remember anything he was lost. He didn't remember his mother or father, what he was, even Sesshoumaru. He then thought back to two days ago when they talked after he woke up.

Flashback-------

_It's been three days. Inuyasha has yet to wake up. Sesshoumaru walked up the steps to his room. He would've put his half-brother in another room but something might happen so he just left him in his room. When he opened the door he stopped for Inuyasha was awake already._

_Except there was something about Inuyasha's reaction. When he went to stand by the bedside Inuyasha just looked confused and a bit frightened. So he kept his distance and the hanyou looked around the room trying to probably remember things. His eyes met his. _

_"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Inuyasha asked. This time it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be shocked. Inuyasha didn't remember him. Then he found his voice to answer. _

_"I'm Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands. You are my…brother." He stated a bit hesitantly. He didn't know whether to decide brother or lover? _

_"I'm your brother?" _

_"Yes. Do you remember anything?" _

_"I remember my name then there's this image of this girl and you. Well now I know who you are but do you know her, the girl with the black hair?" Sesshoumaru felt a pang of bitterness. He remembered the priestess. He felt a twinge of jealousy but answered anyways. _

_"She's your lover." It hurt to say that. _

_"She is? Is she here?" _

_"No, she's in a village. You can go see her and stay there if you like." Sesshoumaru dammed himself for suggesting a thing like that. _

_"But don't I stay with you? After all we're brothers aren't we?" _

_"No, you come from time to time." _

_"But how come I don't remember any of it? If I had a strong connection won't I remember you and her?" This memory thing was like teaching a kid something new. _

_"No. You have amnesia. Your memories will return to you when the time comes. I'm sure if you're around familiar territory it would let you get accustomed so I'll take you to the village where the miko stays. You can be with your friends then." _

_Sesshoumaru's fists clenched as he said that. His back was turned so his facial expressions could be read. He was sure it faltered. Half of him wanted the hanyou to go but the other…wanted him to stay. He was surprised as he felt arms encircle his waist from behind. He didn't bother to turn around because he knew who it was. Inuyasha buried his head on the back of his brother. For some reason he wanted to stay not go back to the village because he would be lost and Sesshoumaru was the first he saw. He felt the faltering icy tone in his brother's voice. And it hurt him inside to even think of passing it over. _

_"Can…can I stay with you?" _

End Flashback------

Sesshoumaru sighed as it replayed in his mind. He never did give a straight answer; instead he just left the room and only brought up food since Inuyasha might get lost. He stared once again at Inuyasha's sleeping form then sighed again. He brushed the silvery bangs from his half-brother's face before backing away as the hanyou shifted.

"Sesshoumaru…" He heard Inuyasha mumble in his induced sleep. He was surprised. Before regaining his composure and getting a hold of his emotions he bent down and kissed his forehead.

Yes, he would stay with him and this time maybe things would be different. He would be a better brother than before then maybe in time they could be lovers again just like before.

Owari

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry folks no lemon. I just couldn't put it in. But anyways I was thinking of a sequel since this story didn't turn out the way I wanted or planned to. I hate it when that happens. Thanks for your visits! And if you want a sequel tell me in a review!

Like it? Review!


End file.
